The primary goal of this CFAR is to support clinical, basic and translational research designed to improve the prevention and treatment of HIV/AIDS with a major focus on women, racial and ethnic minorities, and individuals with substance abuse problems. A second, and related, goal is to stimulate and support the research career development of NIH funded investigators, particularly those from minority communities. Because of the multi-disciplinary approaches required to achieve the above goals, a third aim is to stimulate cross-disciplinary research involving clinical, social and basic scientists. To provide the essential services to achieve these goals, we have established a Developmental Core; four Clinical Cores (HIV & Women, Prevention Science, Translational Science, and Gl and Nutrition), and two Basic Cores (Retrovirology Services, and Biostatistics and Outcomes). We have established one crossdisciplinary Scientific Program, the International Scientific Program (ISP). Members of the ISP utilize CFAR Core services in collaborative HIV/AIDS research in several resource-restricted nations with high overall HIV prevalence. We have also utilized four flexible, multi-disciplinary Scientific Working Groups (SWGs), each of which has members supported by three or more CFAR Cores. These include Behavioral Science, Neuro-AIDS, Underrepresented Minority Development, and AIDS Malignancy SWGs. More effective means of preventing and treating HIV infection in populations targeted by this research will result in decreasing the overall incidence of HIV infection and the return of a large proportion of persons living with HIV to productive, symptom-free lives, both in the United States and in higher HIV-prevalence areas in Africa and Asia. [unreadable] [unreadable] CORE A: Administrative (Carpenter, Charles C.J.) [unreadable] [unreadable] CORE A DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): Staff of the core will include Charles C.J. Carpenter, MD, Core Director. He is Professor of Medicine at Brown University Medical School and Director of the Brown University AIDS Center. Dr. Carpenter's responsibilities will include general oversight of the Lifespan/Tufts/Brown CFAR. This oversight will involve strategic planning, financial review, coordination of core functions, and routine administrative functions. He will chair the Executive Committee meetings, the Scientific Advisory Committee annual meeting, and attend ex officio the periodic meetings of the Oversight Committee. He will have authority to appoint core directors, core co-directors, Scientific Working Group and Scientific Program Directors. The Executive Administrator for the Core is Vicki C. Godleski. She is responsible for managing and enhancing the overall CFAR program in conjunction with the Director and providing day-to-day administration of the CFAR, including financial and grant management. She will serve as liaison with the collaborating institutions, affiliated programs, and other CFARs, and be responsible for the logistic needs of all CFAR programs and initiatives. The CFAR Program Coordinator is Rhonda DiCesare. She will assist the Executive Administrator in the routine administration of the CFAR, including correspondence, web maintenance, publications, file maintenance, and office management. Basic purposes of the Core will be: 1) to provide the administrative infrastructure necessary for the success of the CFAR; 2) to establish and maintain communication channels between core directors, the collaborating institutions, and the larger community; 3) to provide financial and grant management of the CFAR program; and 4) coordinate the strategic planning process of the CFAR. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]